


Строго по профилю

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Permanent Injury, Rupert ended up alive but broken, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Разыскивается Руперт Тревис, нашедший его Гэвин Рид наживает себе проблем.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Rupert Travis
Kudos: 2





	Строго по профилю

**Author's Note:**

> В этой ау Руперт Тревис, чувак с голубями, пережил самоубийство, но остался покалеченным.
> 
> Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие, сексуализация увечий, нездоровые отношения.

Руперт никогда не встречал его в дверях, когда Гэвин возвращался с работы, не готовил еду, не приносил тапочки или еще какую хуйню. Если подумать, Гэвин не доверил бы ему даже лапшу заваривать, но в то же время, каким-то образом доверил ему собственную жопу.

Гэвину постоянно хотелось отпускать фразочки типа: «А ты не из болтливых, да?» — проходя мимо, наливая себе молока, выметаясь на работу, ковыряясь под подушкой в поисках ключей, потому что, господи, блядь, где они?!

Нет, Руперт был не из болтливых.

Тем не менее, он мог даже кричать — держал у своего лица листок со словами — он писал, как принтер, натурально, Гэвину это казалось дико смешным, уссаться можно — и потрясал этим листком.

«Ладно, ладно, принесу я тебе тириума», — говорил Гэвин. — «Найди ключи».

Он извлекал их из самых неожиданных мест — иногда из кучи гэвиновых носков — стиркой Руперт тоже не занимался.

Удивительно, за несколько дней он успел изучить эту квартиру так, как будто всегда здесь жил.

Хотя особенно изучать было и нечего. У Гэвина даже не было кровати, только матрац. Когда он только въехал сюда, он еще собирался прикупить себе какой диван, а потом за работой привык и забил. Как будто нельзя нормально жить, при этом проводить по семнадцать часов на работе, а потом приходить домой и спать на полу.

Руперт любил сидеть на кухне. «Любил», конечно, было слово не из подходящих, ну и бог с ним. Может, Гэвин как-то дал ему команду, и с этих пор эта команда продолжала на него влиять? Черт знает. В первый день, в самый первый день, когда они вместе переступили порог этой квартиры, Гэвин сказал: «Ты — сидишь здесь, а если не сидишь, я звоню на работу, усек?».

Могло это оставить какой-то отпечаток?

В любом случае, Руперт действительно остался сидеть — на кухне, в этом сраном квадрате метр на метр, где как-то поместились стол, мойка и холодильник, он просто сидел и пялился в стену, весь ровный, с отсутствующим взглядом и неподвижный — только что лицо дергалось. Но раз уж ты прыгаешь со здания, будь готов, что внизу тебя соберут из кусочков, а вот от постоянного тика ты избавиться не сможешь.

Этот тик постоянно мельтешил у Гэвина перед глазами, Гэвин тогда еще, в первый день, бахнул дверью холодильника и сказал: «Отвернись, бесишь». Руперт не пошевелился, только поднял на него глаза. Потом Гэвина прорвало на остроты, и он начал спрашивать, и спрашивал много. Больше всего это было похоже на бенефис одного актера, потому что большинство вопросов были риторические, а Руперт не сразу жестами стребовал с него бумагу.

«Что, с таким ебалом на этот раз фокус с поддельным ID не прокатил?».

Лицо Руперта подергивалось, руки он держал на коленях с идеальным спокойствием, лицо это спокойствие нарушало и нервировало Гэвина больше всего.

Был ли Гэвин первым человеком, к которому этот сраный андроид подкатил? Что ему было не украсть еще денег и не сбежать? Что ему было не украсть что-нибудь у Гэвина и не сбежать? Не считая, конечно, того, что красть у Гэвина было особенно нечего. Пустой холодильник же он бы с собой не потянул, да?

Может быть, сбежать-украсть Руперту мешали все те повреждения в мозгу, от которых он помнил хорошо если половину того, что с ним было до этого. Потому что этот андроид б ы л бесполезным. Что бы он ни знал об своих ребятах-террористах, о их боге, о том, как всех их найти, полет навстречу асфальту основательно перемешал ему шарики и ролики — и эту информацию из него извлечь теперь было никак.

Был взбесившийся андроид-фанатик — стало вот это, с переебаным еблом и проблемами с памятью. Которое не говорит.

Может быть, поэтому Гэвин его оставил у себя? Взял за шкирку в подворотне и притащил к себе, посадил на кухне и стал доебывать. А потом просто оставил у себя.

Да, ненавистник андроидов, они ведь все такие мерзкие, работу у тебя забирают, но когда ебут тебя бесплатно, то еще и ничего, да?

Что бы с ним было, если бы его перехватил не Гэвин, если бы на него наткнулся кто-то из ребят? Его бы опять повесили на стену, с которой он каким-то образом слез, и он стал бы там висеть, пока дело бы не закрыли, а его бы не списали. Дальше что — помойка?

Гэвину было наплевать. На помойку, на андроидов и на участок. Руперт не мог сбежать сам. Наверняка ему помогли. Об этом нельзя было забывать: кто-то в участке симпатизировал андроидам, и Гэвин был в ужасе от того, что не мог решить, в кого обвинительно ткнуть пальцем. Это значит, их могло быть больше одного. Больше одной.

Руперт смотрел. Он очень много смотрел, это бесило Гэвина до зуда в пальцах, до желания разбить эту голову окончательно, чтобы наверняка, чтобы больше не встал.

Потом Руперт раскладывал его прямо на столе, и зуд в пальцах немного отпускал, унимался — ненадолго.

Да, они же ебались. Может, именно поэтому Гэвин его оставил, всё-таки бесплатные андроиды с дополнительными функциями на дороге не валяются — но, как оказалось, вместо того, чтобы валяться на холодных улицах Детройта, они цепляются к тебе в переулке, у бара, когда ты, основательно набравшись, пытаешься дотянуть домой и не уснуть мордой в снег.

Гэвин плыл, и перед глазами у него плыло. Парниша в маске и с красивыми глазами пытался к нему подкатить — ну что же, неплохо. Только в переулке было холодно, а Гэвину хотелось посмотреть, что у мальца с лицом, раз уж, судя по жестам, этот малец собирается ему отсасывать прямо здесь, за разумную плату.

Он подцепил непослушными пальцами край маски и потянул.

После первых «ёбтвоюмать» Гэвин, конечно, не узнал его сразу, но все-таки он был не настолько угашен, чтобы не узнать его совсем. Это разъебаное лицо не снилось ему в кошмарах, но он таки его запомнил. Ему в свое время участке и одного взгляда хватило.

Поэтому там, в переулке, когда понял, на кого смотрит, он заржал, не сдержался. Сказал: «Погодь». Потом сказал: «Пиздец, ты не того выбрал конечно», — и потянулся за кошельком. Вспомнил, что значок-то — на поясе, и со второго, наверное, захода отодвинул край куртки.

От вида значка парень попятился, а диод — он все еще не снял диод, имбецил — у него забился красным, как мигалка на скорой. Он отпустил Гэвину плечи, и Гэвин под собственным весом съехал по стене на десяток сантиметров ниже.

Он еще крикнул андроиду вслед: «Как это вообще сработать должно было? Эй!». Потому что, ну знаете, лицо, которое двигаться не двигается, и только подергивается спазматически — как это работать-то должно было?

Стена холодила спину, он как-то выбрался из переулка. Кое-как даже поймал такси. А потом проснулся, трезвый, злой и замёрзший, на полу собственной квартиры, мордой в разряженный телефон.

Они столкнулись снова — там же, так же, хотя бы поэтому стоило задуматься о том, до какой степени с головой у этого андроида все было не в порядке.  
Но вот на этот раз Гэвин таки утащил его домой.

Память, конечно, услужливо подкидывала ассоциации.

В средней школе у него был байк — неисправная развалюха, которую он купил на гаражной распродаже, и то, только потому, что месяц до этого откладывал деньги с завтраков, и слегка подрабатывал — косил газоны в своем районе. Гэвин считал, что починить его сможет и без проблем. Проваландался месяц, а потом забил и сбыл байк дальше, за еще меньшие гроши, чем брал. Механика из него бы явно не вышло.

Руперт тоже был, считай, байком, бесполезным и не подлежащим восстановлению. Байк Гэвина, правда, не поебывал.

Гэвин пытался не светиться в участке. Андерсон с тощим андроидом-твинком носились по городу и творили всякую хуйню, а он, не отрываясь от работы, однажды полез в архив, к вещдокам. От Руперта на стене даже осталась табличка, Гэвин поковырял ее пальцем, пока читал его файл.

А потом сказал дома: «WB, говоришь?», — хотя Руперт, конечно, ничего не говорил.

«Это как тебя звали на первой работе», — Гэвин сделал вид, что прикидывает, он придумал эту шутку еще в машине и полтора часа ждал, чтобы ею разродиться: — «Бартоломью что ли?».

У Руперта лицо было непробиваемым. Гэвину это не помешало заржать.

Он не спрашивал, чем Руперт занят днем, пока его нет. Гэвина бы не удивило, если он сидит, уставившись в одну точку, часами — и только поводит ртом время от времени, потому что больше не может контролировать свое тело на сто процентов.

«Меня твоё ебало не прикалывает», — говорил ему Гэвин, наверное, по десять раз на дню. Может быть, чаще. Но когда Руперт поворачивал его лицом от себя, прежде чем нагнуть над столом, Гэвин протестовал: «Нет уж, я — на спину».

«Хочу видеть твоё лицо», — он не говорил. Это было не Руперта дело.

У них был договор: Гэвин оставлял его в своей квартире, приносил ему изредка тириум, Руперт трахал его.

Гэвин не спрашивал, какому из его хозяев и в какой момент пришло в голову потратить лишние двести баксов и прикрутить ему член. Но они и не так, чтобы много общались.

Еще он помнил отчетливо: у него был совершенно сраный рабочий день. Они лежали на боку, Руперт медленно толкался в него. Неудобно было, пиздец, но Гэвину так лень было поворачиваться. Двигаться. Думать. Ему так хотелось спать, он был в шаге от того, чтобы уснуть просто в процессе.

Он повернул голову и сказал, еле соображая, что делает: «Ну и смысл тебе было съебывать? Че у тебя в жизни изменилось-то, а? Ебешь меня за ночлег, а хотел же быть свободным».

Руперт не остановился, не ударил его, даже не отвесил пощечину. Он двигался, не меняя ритма — у Гэвина затекла шея, и он отвернулся, нырнув глубже в вязкое, сонное ничего. И тут же четко осознал, что лежит спиной к андроиду, которого знает от силы неделю, и который может убить его в любой момент, сбежать или покончить с собой тут же — но он аккуратно его, Гэвина трахает, а он, Гэвин, засыпает.

Ебаная жизнь.

***  
Гэвин даже поцеловал его однажды. Пришел с работы, пнул куртку. Долго сидел и пялился в телефон. Долго пытался вырубиться. В конце концов, сел напротив Руперта и попытался переиграть его в гляделки.

Руперт потянулся за бумагой — они как-то пытались подойти к проблеме коммуникаций со всех сторон, Гэвин тогда еще то ли издеваясь, то ли искренне угорая, сказал: «Ну скачал ты этот язык жестов в свою тупую башку, а я его откуда должен знать? Пиши, словами по бумаге, блядь».

Руперт потянулся за бумагой, а Гэвин потянулся к нему.

Руперт смотрел на него темными глазами, сверху вниз, потому что все на этом свете, наверное, выше детектива Гэвина Рида — и отклонялся назад. Гэвин даже успел засомневаться на секунду — ну так, может, ну его нахер? — но в последний момент все равно наклонился за ним.

«Тихо», — он поймал Руперта за руку, положил ее себе на живот, под футболку, пьяное предвкушение от чужого прикосновения заставило мышцы живота подобраться. Сказал: «Будет совсем противно — ущипни меня. Понял?».

Лицо у Руперта не перестало дергаться, оно никогда не переставало дергаться, а вот рука у Гэвина на животе, над самой кромкой джинсов, лежала такая неподвижная, что казалась мертвой. Она, конечно, и была мертвой в каком-то смысле. А в каком-то — нет. Вообще, конечно, интересно, сколько он может руку на весу держать, чтобы она не устала?

«Давай, кивни, если понял».

Руперт медленно опустил голову, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ни черта он не понял, конечно.

Гэвина потряхивало. Ему, казалось, что у него покалывают ладони, его мутило, как при головокружении. Он положил ладонь Руперту на щеку и смотрел на свои темные пальцы поверх линий, где скин больше не мог восстановиться, шрамов, уходящих из уголков губ (Джокер сраный), дыры, которая у Руперта была вместо носа, шрама на переносице, трещины на скуле…

Руперт моргнул — Гэвин почувствовал, как под его ладонью у Руперта совершенно точно напряглась челюсть, заиграли желваки, которых у андроидов вообще быть нихуя не должно. Руперт дернул губами из стороны в сторону, но это-то был знакомый, непроизвольный жест, он-то ничего не означал.  
Гэвин придвинулся ближе, хотя казалось, что уже и не куда, и Руперт снова попытался отклониться назад.

«Ничё не сделал ещё», — тихо сказал Гэвин.

Он подцепил остатки скина у Руперта на челюсти, у самого уха — интересно, если там языком провести, ебанет? В тёмной щели, где пластик раскололся, он что-нибудь почувствует, если там языком провести?

Гэвин провел пальцами по его губам, медленно, задумчиво. Если сравнивать с андроидским лицом, то руки у него, Гэвина, считай и не тряслись.

«Пиздец, ты бревно», — тихо сказал Гэвин очень слабым голосом, перед тем как сократить последние разделяющие их сантиметры.

Он вел языком от подбородка туда, где у Руперта когда-то был нос, а сейчас — только неловко смятый серый пластик, вдавленный вовнутрь. Обвел кончиком языка контур губ, почувствовал, как под языком они вздрагивают и двигаются — один раз, ещё раз, из стороны в сторону, непроизвольно, как будто Руперт всего лишь пожевывал их, задумавшись — и от этого ощущения Гэвин прошило насквозь чистым восторгом. Он лизнул его губы снова, поцеловал уходящий к скуле шрам, подтянул вторую ладонь.

Скула, кромка, где кожа обрывалась и оголяла пластик, неровно, пятнами, трещина на челюсти, разрез на переносице — ему хотелось потрогать, очертить всё.

Ебанет — думал Гэвин. В голове было мутно, как в луже, в которую только что наступили. Ни одной нормальной мысли.

Ебанет.

Горло у него сжало неожиданно, и Гэвин не сразу понял, что это оно не само по себе так.

«Ебать ты быстрый», — Гэвин против воли судорожно вдохнул — рука держала крепко, темные глаза напротив, очень внимательные, смотрели прямо. Гэвин зацепился стопой за стул табуретки, на которой сидел, а ладонью за шею. Пластиковая рука на ощупь была насмешливо гладкой, пытаясь ее сковырнуть, он только цеплялся ногтями за собственное горло — и за стыки сегментированных пальцев.

«Говорю, ущипни, а не… гхр… души».

Он хлопнул по руке, и с внезапным приступом паники понял, что его удерживают на месте — кадык болезненно подпрыгнул, зажатый под пластиком, когда Гэвин попытался сглотнуть.

Доигрался, доигрался, сука.

«Мой труп будут искать», — смеяться было больно, от смеха в горле сильнее першило, но он все равно сотрясался, почти беззвучно — может быть, это было нервное, тебя не каждый раз пытаются придушить андроиды, с которыми вы об этом заранее не договаривались. Грудная клетка у Гэвина дернулась спазматически — раз, два. По тому, что осталось от рупертова лица, трудно было что-то прочитать.

Доигрался, доигрался, блядь, дрочер хренов.

«Найдут мой труп… найдут тебя», — он подавил смех и попытался говорить равнодушно.

Как они его найдут, если он съебет? Убьет его, Гэвина, и съебет, только его и видели. Блядь, блядь.

«Вырежут из этой… милой головки сведенья про твоих… дружков-террористов», — говорить было тяжело. Сведений не было, вырезать было нечего, он бы не нашел свой Иерихон, даже если бы захотел, а Гэвин заигрался — и теперь его убьют в собственной квартире, потому что ему пришло в голову подкатывать к нестабильному поломанному андроиду…

Гэвин всхлипнул, когда большой палец Руперта обвел его кадык — и надавил на него, как на западающую кнопку.

Руперт смотрел на него пару секунд, его глаза — напротив, Гэвин мог разглядеть в них свое отражение, если бы хорошенько прищурился, но сейчас было не время, рука, давящая на горло, позволяла дышать, но держала крепко.

Руперт наклонился и прижался лицом к его горлу, над собственной сжатой рукой. Его губы, прижатые к гэвиновой пульсирующей аорте, дернулись — раз, два — в непроизвольном ритме. Он не мог говорить, и он не мог открыть рот, и он прижимался к гэвинову горлу.

Гэвин рассмеялся — не почувствовал, когда его отпустили, и смеялся как припадочный, пока у него не потекло из глаз. Руперт написал: «Воды?». Гэвин только засмеялся сильнее — слезы капали у него с кончика носа и подбородка.

***  
В день, когда начались волнения на улицах, Гэвин возвращался домой поздно.

Он уже давно — целую неделю как — перестал изображать перед соседями, что у него нет андроида, и теперь прямо с порога сказал:

«Эй, там твои протестовать вышли».

Естественно, ему не ответили, он, собственно, и не ожидал, что ответят. Он отшвырнул куртку, пнул ее ногой, зашел на кухню, готовый увидеть привычное дергающееся лицо, и тупо остановился. На кухне было пусто. Он проверил спальню, потом снова вышел в прихожую и повторил круг еще раз.

Руперт никогда не выходил — вернее, Гэвин всегда думал, что Руперт никуда не выходит, потому что он возвращался — и Руперт всегда был в квартире. Каждый день.

Он поднял куртку, кинул ее на табурет.

Потом взял ее с табуретки и отнес в прихожую.

Руперт не вернулся вечером. Кажется, холодильник сломался — пиво, которое Гэвин достал из его глубин, не глядя, оказалось отвратительно теплым. Он завалился на матрац, включил телевизор, влил в себя еще глоток. Потом еще. Потом пошел в душ и сидел на кафеле, тупо вперившись в стену, пока не замерз, не завернулся в полотенце и не вернулся к телевизору, пытаясь не думать, как однажды вошёл в ванную — а она вся в лабиринтах. Лабиринты были — на кафеле, на стенах, на двери душевой кабины. На резиновом коврике валялся чёрный маркер. Как они кричали потом друг на друга — Гэвин в голос, а Руперт, яростно черкая по бумаге и выставляя её потом у своего лица.

За окном шумели — Гэвин к окну не подходил. Гэвин пялился в экран всю ночь, старательно избегая новостных каналов. Утром ему нужно было выходить на работу.


End file.
